


anywhere with you feels right

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, palm kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: random jaepil kiss drabbles
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Good Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> a n o t h e r fluff without plot drabble set owo
> 
> yes
> 
> also if anyone wants to give me prompts for these 👉👈 I will write whatever SFW prompts you give me. They have to be kisses though! And I will strictly not write smut. This is a Jaepil series btw and all the oneshots are connected, so I will not be writing any other ship in this book.

Wonpil flutters his eyes open when he wakes up. He registers Jae's skinny arm wrapped around his body, holding him close and tight. He registers the comforting warmth Jae's body provides him, as well as the blanket that's covering his body. He also registers bright, almost blinding sunlight as he squeezes his eyes shut again and hides his face into the pillow.

He listens to Jae's breaths for a minute or so. Wonpil almost falls back asleep, but his body won't let him. It's probably time for them both to get up anyways. They're lucky they both have the day off, so they don't really _need_ to be anywhere yet. They did have plans later that night to go to Younghyun's place to celebrate Dowoon's college graduation. Dowoon hadn't really wanted anything extravagant at all and was content with people just attending the ceremony (which was actually yesterday, and they _had_ gone. But the rest of yesterday Dowoon had spent with his family, which was perfectly understandable). But Younghyun wanted to at least hold some kind of party for their youngest friend. And eventually Dowoon relented, but said they were not allowed to go to his place (Dowoon dreaded the clean up that would follow a party, even if it was just the five of them).

But for now, Jae and Wonpil are not needed anywhere. They are free to do as they please until 6 PM. Jae probably just wants to sleep for a while longer. And Wonpil will let him rest. After breakfast.

But in order to help prepare and consume breakfast, Jae needs to be awake. So Wonpil wiggles out of Jae's arm's hold and frees himself with little difficulty. He doesn't go anywhere just yet. He only shifts himself so he can be face to face with Jaehyung.

He takes a moment to appreciate the other silently, eyes tracing Jae's facial features. He listens to the calm breathing, cups Jae's face with his hands to run his thumbs across Jae's soft cheeks. And when he is content (content _enough_ , Wonpil would never get tired of looking at Jae), he leans forward and presses a kiss to Jae's forehead. Wonpil hears Jae hum and pulls back. Jae mutters a soft "Pil" in his sleep, and Wonpil tries not to be too endeared. He bites his lip to avoid letting out a squeal and tries to occupy his mouth by kissing Jae's cheeks.

This causes Jae to stir, but he only actually wakes up when Wonpil kisses his lips, pecking them twice. Jae moves his arm to pull Wonpil in closer to his own body, but finds nothing in his arms. So he slowly opens his eyes, tired still. Wonpil smiles at him and swoops in for a new series of kisses to Jae's lips that Jae now returns. It's nothing new, it's quite common for Wonpil to greet Jae with kisses. Jae reaches out to hold Wonpil again, but Wonpil catches Jae's hand and intertwines Jae's fingers with his own. He shakes his head at Jae and giggles with the older pouts.

"We need to get up and make breakfast, hyungie," Wonpil tells him.

"You mean I make breakfast and don't let you touch anything in case you burn the entire building down?" Jae replies. Now Wonpil pouts.

"Hey! I'm getting better!" he protests.

"I'm sure you are," Jae says sleepily before yawning. He closes his eyes again and Wonpil gently shakes him.

"Hyung! Don't go back to sleep!" Wonpil exclaims.

"I'm not," Jae replies with a laugh. He opens them again and fixes his gaze on Wonpil. "Go get ready, I'll be right behind you."

"Okay," Wonpil says. He lets go of Jae's hand, sits up, and then looks down at Jae who watches him. He bends down and kisses Jae one last time. "Good morning, hyung."

"Good morning, Wonpil."


	2. Palm Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request! I hope you enjoy it uwu

"You're working too hard."

Wonpil knows he is, but he can't help but feel like something is missing. And he doesn't know what it is. Wonpil is a composer, and he's been asked to make a piece for his long time friends Younghyun and Sungjin - a musical screenwriter and director respectively. They're collaborating together to make a show about a messy love situation in which the main character, Wonhyuk, is in love with his best friend Hyungjin. But Hyungjin is in love with the new girl in their class, who happens to be in love with the school bad boy, Youngmin. There are many more characters, but so far that is what Wonpil has been told.

Younghyun and Sungjin seemed to be very passionate about this particular show, and Wonpil didn't want to disappoint them. So he's been working all day for the past two days to make a melody for a song Younghyun says should be bittersweet and nostalgic, as it is the song that will play when Wonhyuk goes to the park to think about his feelings for Hyungjin and whether or not he should try to confess to him. It's one of the important scenes as it will lead up to Wonhyuk finding Hyungjin confessing to the (currently unnamed) girl he likes and gives insight in Wonhyuk's feelings.

And since this scene is so important and it's for two of his closest friends, Wonpil wants the song to be _perfect_. So he can't stop playing yet. He feels like he can't. But when he raises his hands to start playing again, he's forcefully scooted to the side so Jae can sit next to him.

"You need to take a break," Jae tells him, grabbing Wonpil's hands to stop him from trying to play. He holds them very gently, as though they'll break if he holds them any tighter.

"But it's not done yet," Wonpil protests, trying to take his hands out of Jae's grip. Jae's grip might be gentle, but it's tight enough that Wonpil can't just pull them away. He gives up after a few tugs.

"Do you honestly think Sungjin and Younghyun want you compromising your health over this song?" Jae asks. Wonpil opens his mouth to make some kind of retort, but no words come out. Younghyun and Sungjin _wouldn't_ want him to compromise his health over this song. Jae brings Wonpil's hands up, Wonpil watches him curiously. "You've done a good job, Wonpil. I don't know what kind of song you guys are making, but if it's supposed to be touching my heart, then you've done great," Jae assures him between light, gentle kisses to his palms. Wonpil tries not to blush, he loves it a lot when Jae is soft with him.

"Every song touches your heart," Wonpil mumbles.

"Not every song. Only your songs," Jae replies, before placing one more peck onto Wonpil's hand. "At least come eat dinner with me tonight," Jae says.

"But..."

"You don't have to." Jae says, letting Wonpil's hands go. "But it's good to take a break once in a while."

Before, Wonpil had wanted to take his hands away from Jae. But now that they weren't being held by the older, Wonpil was quick to grab onto Jae's instead. "I'll take a break for tonight!" Wonpil decides. Jae's smile does not go unnoticed. "Thank you for taking care of me."


End file.
